Naruto: Revelations
by NarutoFanatic22
Summary: Naruto Story based before the Fourth Ninja War. A sudden group of murderers appear in Konoha, causing distress in the village. There will be lemons in the future. If you guys like it, I'll publish more.


Naruto Fan fiction: Revelations

M

Shizune ran down the hallway in pain. Four stab wounds in her stomach. "Ugh..." She said as she stumbled to Tsunade's door. She barely had enough strength to push it open. "T-Ts-Tsunade..." Shizune whispered. Tsunade turned and saw Shizune laying on the ground, dead. "Shizune!" She yelled as she ran over to her. Tsunade tried using her healing jutsu, it didn't work. Tears rolled down her face. "Shizune!" She screamed.

-next morning-

A crowd gathered in front of the Hokage building. On the wall, the words "I'm back..." Were written in blood. Sakura held her hands on her chest. Tsunade stepped out. "We need to find the person who did this!" She yelled. Naruto hugged Tsunade. "Its okay." He told her reassuringly. "We have a killer..." Ino said. Shikamaru said, "I, I mean we will find this man or woman. I know it." "Watch out!" Hinata yelled as a knife penetrated Ino's spine. "Ack!" She said as blood flowed out of her mouth. Naruto looked on nearby rooftops, alleys, and trees but saw nothing. Sakura rushed to Ino and started to heal her. Naruto sensed an evil chakra, one he had not felt. Naruto lunged towards the new found chakra. He sprinted down the alleyway as fast as he could. The person he was chasing was slower. Naruto saw someone jump to the rooftops and started to follow. "Hey!" He yelled. The person was in a dark blue coat with a hood and long sleeves. Naruto jumped in the air, spun around and threw four shurikens at the person. Two hit the persons legs. The person tripped and rolled. Naruto landed above the person.

"Heh... The funs over, bro..." The person said. The hood fell off revealing it was a girl with bright red hair in a ponytail. She was about as tall as Naruto. "My damn legs..." She whispered to herself. "Why'd you kill Shizune?!" Naruto yelled. The girl smiled and closed her eyes. "Ah Naruto... Rival of my relative..." She said. Naruto's eyes widend. She ripped open her coat and she had a shirt that ended just below her breasts and a skirt. On the shirt was an emblem of a clan. A very specific clan. The Uchiha.

Naruto's iris turned red-orange. His fangs grew slightly. "The... Uchiha..." Naruto whispered angrily. The girl laughed. She slid back, kicked him in the stomach sending him a few feet back. She got up and sprinted for the other buildings. Naruto started to run but someone held him back. He turned, it was Hinata. She whispered, "Naruto, we need to know more." His eyes went back to the normal blue, his teeth went back to normal. "Sorry...but are we just gonna let people die?!" He said. Hinata smiled. Her smile was beautiful to Naruto. "I'll stop... But if I ever come across her again, I need to know why and how she is alive." Naruto said with anger. "Good." Hinata said with her smooth voice.

-A few hours later-

Rock Lee and Neji had just returned from a mission. They had missed what had recently happened. "Ah, I'm hungry!" Rock Lee said. "What's the point, you're just gonna work it off afterwards." Neji told him. Down the dirt road, there was two people in dark blue coats. One was around 6', the other 5' 7". "Those people look suspicous ." Neji said. "Relax Neji. We just got done with a mission." Rock Lee said. Neji looked at what the shorter one was holding, a bloody kunai knife. "They have a bloody knoife." Neji mentioned. Rock Lee's eyes widened. "Can you tell who's blood it is?" Rock Lee asked. The shorter person turned and smiled, you couldn't see his eyes. "Earth Style: Jagged Stone!" The shorter person yelled.

In a straight line, jagged spikes jetted up from the ground. Rock Lee did a backflip to dodge. Neji sprinted towards him. Neji slid beneath his legs and punched him in the back. "Earth Style: Prison!" The man yelled. Stone covered Neji around him. He couldn't move. Neji spun in rapid circles. "Rotation!" He yelled. Neji used it around 30 times. It wasn't working. Neji heard Rock Lee fighting the person.

Rock Lee went to kick the person but he blocked. Lee swung his fist into his face, throwing his hood off. He had blonde hair that went to his neck. The person frowned and head-butted Lee. Lee fell to the ground. Rock Lee spun on his right hand as he kicked the person in the face with his left foot. "Heh... So you're Rock Lee..." The person said as he prepared his next jutsu. "Earth Style: Quake!" He yelled. The ground shook violently. Rock Lee lunged for him. "Rahhh!" He roared. Rock Lee was slammed to the ground before he could hit him. "Ack!" He groaned. "Not so good now, huh Lee." The person standing on top of him said.

The person on top of him was the tall one. It turned out to be a blue haired woman. She wore a casual kunoichi outfit, along with the coat. "Woof!" A dog barked. The woman was taken off her feet by a huge dog tackling her. "Yeahah! Akamaru!" Kiba yelled from atop a building. Lee grinned. Lee lunged his knee into The "Prison", thus breaking it. Neji thanked him. The short guy started running the other way. " You two get him! I'll take the hot lady!" Kiba yelled. Lee and Neji dashed towards the runner.

Kiba jumped to the road, a few feet in front of the woman. Akamaru went next to him. Kiba bared his fangs and said, "Heh... What's up with you guys?" She took off her coat. Her kunoichi outfit seemed too small and squeezed her breast together. Her skirt barely covered her shorts. Kiba was clearly distracted. "Konoha... Sent Itachi to kill off his own. We survived. Now we strive for revenge." She said as she grinned. Kiba shook jphis head. "Ugh... Don't get distracted..." Kiba whispered to himself. "Fang over Fang!" Kiba yelled as he and Akamaru lunged at the woman, spinning rapidly. "Hmph." She chuckled. She caught Kiba Akamaru by their faces, and slammed them onto the ground. "By the way, the name's Shizuka." The woman informed him. He looked up at her. "Y-you... Bitch..." Kiba said. Akamaru whined. Kiba rubbed his head. Shizuka kicked Kiba in the face, sending him rolling a few feet. "Heh." She laughed. Shizuka jumped away. Kiba glareed at her. "Arrgh..." He whispered.

Rock Lee and Neji were still chasing the one other guy. They swiftly ran through alleys, corridors, and everything else. Rock Lee pulled ahead of him and yelled, "Dynamic Entry!" Lee kicked the guy in the face as hard as he could. The guy fell to the ground. His nose broken. Blood was seeping out of his nose and a few cuts. Shizuka jumped behind him, grabbed him by the shirt and jumped away.

*Well, I'll continue the story if enough people like it. There will be lemons later on. New people appear. Old faces return. And Naruto gets angry. Hope you liked Chapter 1!


End file.
